


Fire Sale

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Established Relationship, Extremis (Marvel), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Set in Earth 97082 - where Tony tries to sell of his suits and it goes BADLY.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Team Fluff





	Fire Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games Fill  
> Avalon Protocol  
> You Gave Me a Home + Uniform Kink + Soulmates + Stark Men are Made of Iron + Superior Iron Man  
> Earth 97082
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Fill  
> U5: Plot Twist

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Tony?” Steve queried.

Tony nodded and glanced at his husband. “I’m keeping one.”

“But you’re keeping it as an instructional tool,” Bucky interjected quietly. The baby in his arms snuffled against the bottle but didn’t otherwise fuss.

“Avalon Protocol dictates that everything Peter will ever need to train the Young Avengers will exist within this suit.” Tony gestured to the old Mark 42 he’d resurrected for this purpose. “It’ll help him problem solve when I’m gone.”

“Or,” Bucky said, in a resigned tone since they’d had this argument at least three hundred times, “you could take the Extremis and age along with me and Stevie like we always agreed to. Sure, you built this fancy place and we’ll all get to live here forever, etcetera, etcetera, but when I say you gave me a home, I mean you. I want you for as long as science or magic will let me have you. Sorry I’m a selfish bastard.”

“And maybe I still will, Buckaroo.” Tony sighed. “Because the idea of not watching Maia grow up is just… But there are risks that I’m not sure we even understand. What if I end up paralyzed and you have to be my caretaker? I’m not comfortable with that.”

The baby in question - MJ and Peter’s first - loudly popped off of her bottle and let her grandfathers know that she was quite done with that. Bucky shifted her to start to burp her without hesitation.

_“I am not going to lie,” MJ yawned. “Having two super soldiers who don’t need that much sleep is really making this first few months of parenthood a bit easier.”_

_Steve laughed. “I’m glad it’s finally good for something.”_

_MJ’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Well, actually, I also have some cars which need lifted and maybe some little old ladies to escort across the street.”_

_“You got a husband for that, doll,” Bucky said from his place at the stove. “The lack of sleep, we can cover, but I think Spidey can handle the rest.”_

_“Oh, he can,” Peter affirmed. “MJ just prefers when she is running everyone’s life.”_

_The woman in question gestured around her. “And has it done any of you muppets badly so far?”_

_“No ma’am,” Tony said as he added oregano to Bucky’s tomato sauce. “You are the best CEO I’ve had since Pep retired and we’re all exceptionally grateful for your service.”_

_MJ cocked her eyebrow. “This does not get you naming rights on number two.”_

_“Dammit.”_

“I said better or worse, sickness or health,” Bucky replied, “and so did Stevie, and so did you. Just think about our point of view, please?”

Tony sighed deeply and looked back and forth between both of his husbands. “I’ll consider it.”

Steve was quiet as he watched this whole exchange. He knew Tony felt that taking Extremis was selfish, that he could easily just die on a natural timeline and that Bucky and Steve would be okay without him. Utter bullshit, because he was their soulmate and the severed bond would feel like a million deaths, but Steve hadn’t been married to the man for twenty years without knowing him a bit.

“The iron you claim you’re made of,” Bucky said, “it still decays, sweetheart. And I don’t see why you want to do that when you don’t have to.”

“Plus, you have a debilitating uniform kink for the armor,” Tony sassed.

“When those nanites just crawl up your body, I want to follow them with my tongue,” Bucky affirmed.

Tony checked his watch. “I think it’s probably Sam’s turn to watch the munchkin.”

Steve chuckled. “I think you’re a horny old man who is abandoning his granddaughter to get laid, but I ain’t mad about it.”

* * *

“You found a buyer?” Steve asked a few days later.

“Hiro Matsui. He owns -”

“Matsui Electronics?”

Tony nodded.

“You hate him,” Steve said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

“He’s an idiot.” Tony shrugged. “There’s no way his ego will let anyone else play with the tech and he’s not smart enough to advance them himself. He says they’re for a museum.”

“This smells a little too much like Superior Iron Man to me,” Steve said slowly.

“That was a very specific case of a psychopath,” Tony corrected.

Steve sighed. “I love you, but you are not the best judge of character.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “I picked Rhodey and Pep, I married you, and then Buck, and I picked Peter.”

“Rhodey and Pep basically picked you, you fought me for months, Buck’s too hot to turn down, but Peter was, you’re right, your first truly great decision you made entirely on your own,” Steve grinned at him. He was being an intentional shit and was sure Tony knew it.

Tony rolled his eyes and grumbled out an agreement. “Fine, I get your point. But he’s the best buyer.”

“I register my concern.”

“Registered.”

* * *

_StarkChat: Peter Parker_

_Peter: Tony, wherever you are, turn on CNN right now_

_Tony: I’m in the car with the boys_

_Peter: use that fancy streaming tech you invented then_

_Tony: Holy fuck_

_Peter: He’s weaponized your old suits_

_Tony: Well, this is a plot twist_

* * *

“I still get goosebumps when I hear him do the assemble call,” Steve confessed after the battle was over and Matsui had been arrested and all of Tony’s suits were safely back in vibranium-enforced storage containers.

Bucky took a long sip of his beer before responding. “He makes me wish we had met Tony earlier and we coulda done the kid thing.”

“Same,” Steve said. “Trust me.”

“We can still do the kid thing,” Tony said from where he’d just appeared in the doorway of the living room. He walked to the couch and sat between them, which is when Steve noticed he was flipping a vial around in his hand. “When you said forever, with me, did you mean it?”

“Yes,” both men said in unison.

Tony nodded. “This is the most stabilized form of Extremis I can muster, but it’s still risky. So I’m putting my own version of a do not resuscitate order on you. If this mangles me horribly, or I lose my brain, or I’m not me in some way, then you end it.”

Bucky and Steve were silent for a minute before they both agreed.

“I trust your science more than I trust my own brain,” Steve said. “You think this is gonna work?”

Tony nodded. “I do.”

“I’ll miss the silver fox with the laugh lines,” Bucky replied as he laced his fingers through Tony’s.

“I was pretty hot at 34, I’ll tell you,” Tony replied.

“Baby, you’re hot at 64,” Bucky winked.

“So, you’ll be younger than us, in a weird way?” Steve asked.

“We calculated that 34 was when my body was in its most prime,” Tony replied. “So that’s where I’ll physically freeze until it wears off.”

“And that’ll be?”

Tony shrugged. “Forty, fifty, four hundred years? Bruce and I aren’t sure.”

“You ready,” Steve whispered.

“I love you both, and I love this life that we’ve built, and I want to be around for more of it,” Tony said in a way of reply. “If you two aren’t worth this risk, nothing is.”

“Now?” Bucky said. “Or can I get one more night with the laugh lines?”

“Your old man kink is showing, Barnes,” Tony teased.

“Nah, it’s my Stark kink.”

“Oh, it’s strong for me, too,” Steve replied. “Want me to show you how strong?”

Tony smiled. “At your leisure, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server. ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS)  
>   
> I can't reply to comments that often, or with any consistency, but know I read and cherish EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Your kindness in responding to my story fuels my fluffy little soul. So thank you.
> 
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
